red dead
by madhatter48
Summary: how will jane and lisbon react when red john ends up dead? some jisbon. complete randomness. please r&r! rated t for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya people! This is just a random story that came to me in French when the teacher was rambling :( who needs French anyways?**

**Disclaimer: in my dreams... seriously. Its Bruno Hellers, CBS and every other responsible person:(**

'Jane!' That was not funny. Lisbon scolded, 'How many times have I told you not to poke the bigwigs?'

'It the murderer though isn't that a good thing?' Jane whined. The case had been a long one, a secretary to a senator had been found murdered in her apartment and there were no obvious clues as to who had killed her. That was until Jane eavesdropped on the senator himself confessing to his wife that he had been having an affair. Jane had managed to question the senator at his house wording everything so that the man was bound to slip up. He slipped up by saying exactly where the body had been even though he had not been told about the crime scene.

'It's a great thing. Just can you not do it without gaining a lawsuit?' Lisbon bantered, but with genuine meaning behind her words.

'I'm sorry Lisbon. I'll always make it up to you though, you know that? I will always be there for you, no matter what happens, you can trust me' Jane reminded her of what he had said that day when they had done a trust fall.

'I trust you Jane, just please can you make my life a little easier?' Lisbon felt like he could control her soul. She knew she had been falling for him, she just hadn't realised how far under she was.

_God, she's beautiful. Can she not see I love her? She doesn't know it but I can't read her, it annoys me. That's the reason I bug her so much, to see what makes her tick. Perhaps there are better ways._ Jane thought to himself as he watched Lisbon head back to the car. She had left him standing there, as she pondered what he had just said.

_What does he mean? Will he always be there for me? I want to believe him but is he still hell bent on revenge of his wife and child? I try to help him but it's like dealing with a five year old, who has odd moments of maturity._ Lisbon thought as she walked over to the car, she decided that Jane probably knew of her inner turmoil already so she would confront him when he rejoined her.

'Lisbon, Lisbon. Don't look so grumpy, it's only some paperwork. You do it everyday, I'll even stay out your way.' Jane decided to play it safe even though he knew that she was still trying to figure out what he had meant. It hadn't been that difficult a statement, had it?

'Jane,' Lisbon sighed, 'How will you protect me? You don't carry a gun'

'Let me make it a bit clearer' Jane said gently, 'I can't say the words but read the meaning behind the action'

'OK' Lisbon said confused. Confused until Jane took her hand and brought his lips slowly down, allowing her time to pull away, she didn't. As the pairs lips met, all the sexual tension was resolved. Feelings suppressed for years suddenly escaped. The couple drew apart, panting, staring at each other warily.

'I'm not going to hurt you Lisbon.' Jane assured.

'Red John? What about...' The question died on her lips as she saw the answer written on Jane's cherub face. It clearly said he doesn't matter.

'As long as I have you everything will be alright. I can protect you, Red John cannot touch us. He wants me to suffer, but he lost. I've found happiness after never thinking I could.' Jane answered her with a smile full of triumphant revelation.

'Let's keep it secret for a while, for Van Pelt and Rigsby's sake. It's not fair on them.' Lisbon said with an air of authority.

'I agree. But let's forget about Hightower for a while. She doesn't need to know.'

'That I do like the idea of.' Lisbon managed to get out before Jane's lips came down on hers again, sealing their fate perfectly.

'Hey boss, turns out one of the rangers has done a runner. PD are looking for him but he mentioned something about Red John before he left.' Rigby called , oblivious to the kissing couples situation.


	2. Chapter 2

**How i got onto that was random! I didn't see it coming anyhow:)**

**Disclaimer: if I owned this i would be living the high life not stuck in my room secretely writing fanfics cos im grounded. Its cbs, Bruno heller that own it lucky b!$^%*s**

'We need to find him. He could be our only lead.' Lisbon said calmly, trying to maintain control over her agents and over her emotions.

'Show me a picture of him, I would know him by his face, if it's Red John.' Jane ordered Van Pelt who pulled up a picture on her iPhone.

'That's him, that's Red John!' Jane recognised his nemesis as he flashed back to that horrific day...

'_Mister Jane, good to see you again. How is everything? Dreadful I hope.' Red John sneered._

'_Oh don't be so foolish Red John, tell me what you want and kill me' Jane looked back at the monster standing in his mask._

'_Well, I want you to suffer, but I'm not going to kill you. Where would the fun be in that?' Red John answered happily, turning his back to Jane. Seeing the opportunity, Jane launched himself at the masked murderer removing his mask, catching a glimpse of his face before being knocked unconscious._

'Are you sure?' Lisbon shouted shaking his shoulders, trying to get him to remember. She knew he cursed himself for not being able to recall everything that had happened that night when she had found him lying on the ground, with a nasty knock on the head.

'It's definitely him!'

A crackling came over Rigsby's radio before the sheriff in charge's voice echoed the life changing words, 'Suspect opened fire, shots returned, suspect dead.' Lisbon and Jane turned simultaneously to face each other shock written clearly over both their faces.

'Jane? It's going to be OK. We can deal with this, together.' Lisbon took his arm, pulling the consultant away from the group. Jane shook her off, distraught. 'Jane! Calm down.'

'Calm down? Calm down, are you serious woman? This is Red John we're talking about. The murderer we've been chasing for the last six years!' Jane yelled furiously, storming off back to the car, slamming the door. Exasperated, but realising the futility of trying to calm him down, she just moved back to her team to be filled in on the rest of the details.

'Will Jane be alright boss? Boss?' Van Pelt asked anxiously.

'To be honest, I have no idea.' Lisbon sighed, distractedly.

'This is our case now, PD have handed it over. There isn't much to it but we have to tie off all the loose ends. Oh, and there's the ...em, personal interest as well.' Cho finished a phone call, showing some emotion, for the first time in a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

**If i have to write another book talk i may kill my English teacher...seriously. who cares if the hound of the Baskervilles uses similes or whatever, i mean i picked the book but still, way to murder it! So i write fanfic instead! Happy happy happy**

**Disclaimer- in my dreams, it belongs to Bruno Heller, cbs whoever, whatever whenever...**

'Yeah, the personal interest is what worries me,' Lisbon muttered. Why did this have to happen, Jane would be fine if Red John was alive. If only. Unfortunately, he's dead and Jane's got a broken soul, again. Life is just too bad sometimes, if I didn't love him so much I might just let him choose his own way of dealing with it. Nope, not my way of doing things, I just have to intervene. Great!

'Boss, what are you going to say? In the car I mean. Jane just looks like an abandoned puppy, scarred with nowhere to go.' Van Pelt asked cautiously, aware of Lisbon's inner trouble.

'God knows. I don't know how to deal with him, he's a handful without being all down in the dumps' Lisbon commented, not helping herself. She left the red head standing talking to Cho and Rigsby, heading to the car. Not knowing exactly what to do made her nervous, so, taking a deep breath she opened the door and slumped into the driver's seat, starting the ignition.

'Don't be mad Lisbon' Jane monotoned, 'at least it wasn't me' Jane added with forced jokiness.

'Jane, this is going to sound a bit strange but hear me out' Lisbon started haltingly, 'I'm afraid for you, I think you should stay with someone, preferably someone you trust. Even better if the person is on the team but I don't think you should bother any of Van Pelt, Cho or Rigsby. You could stay with me but I don't mind if you find somewhere else.'

'Lisbon, as long as it's OK with you, I'll crash at your place for a while. I do trust you Lisbon, and I appreciate all you're doing for me.' Jane gave his reply, avoiding eye contact until the second sentence. Lisbon enveloped him in a hug, which surprised him, but he returned it with the same feelings. He swore he heard a Thank God muttered but he couldn't be sure.

'I will be there for you Jane, no matter what happens,' Lisbon turned his own words around on him and smiled. 'Don't worry, you can get through this one. I'll be there for you, hell, Hightower will probably be there for you.' Both laughing, Lisbon restarted the engine and drove away, leaving the senators house behind.

'Don't worry, be happy' Jane started to sing and Lisbon turned to give him a funny look. She knew he would get over this but she also realised it could take a while for everything to return to normal. She just prayed it would happen soon. She just hadn't expected Kristina Frye to show up on the same day.

'And I thought the day was bad enough already!' Lisbon sighed before getting out the car. Turning to Jane he tutted but his surprise was clear to see, even without mentalist powers.

**Please R&R, cheers. C y'all next chapter!**


End file.
